Fanon Guidelines
__NOEDITSECTION__ Fanon is fan-made fictional stories and/or content. Any fanon is welcome to the Wargaming community as long as it follows the guidelines. Fanon content still confront to the wiki formating, but at a much lower level (Notabley, infoboxes must be at the top of the page unless said otherwise). 'Guidelines' *'It must always have the namespace 'Fanon' '(An example would be Fanon:RandomPage) *Must be clean *The creator(s) must be listed onto the Fanon *Fanons related to a bigger fanon idea must be in subpages *Fanons must use a special infobox when needed (Creator list is located on that infobox) *Collaborations can form without the admin's permission (But are still subjected to monitoring) **Editing other user's pages without permission will be subjected to a warning (And a ban depending on the severity) **Users that are no longer participating should be noted in the creator(s) list as 'Former Collaborator' **The main creator of a collaboration should also be noted **If needed, discipline will be used if guidelines are violated **Open collaborations are allowed (In which every is allowed to freely edit). ***Semi-Open collaborations are allowed too (Same thing, but the main creator(s) enforce rules of editing). *If requested, fanon will be locked by choice (Administrator editing only) **On the contrary, they can be unlocked by user or community request **Locked fanon will contain a Template:Locked Fanon. *Depending on what game it is based on, it must correspond to a fanon category. *Fanon does not need to be built upon a central idea. In fact, it can even start as a small idea (Fictional vehicle or event) 'FAQ' 'What is a subpage' A secondary page related to a main page. Useful for having separate pages for a bigger idea. They are denoted by the fanon name followed by a / and the subpage name. Examples: *Fanon:World of Tanks:Collision Course *Fanon:World of Tanks:Collision Course/Unified Tank Sector *Fanon:World of Tanks:Collision Course/Armored Forest *Fanon:World of Tanks:Collision Course/Brittle Tundras 'What if a user gets kicked from a collaboration' He/She will be denoted as 'Kicked' in the collaborations list. 'What if a collaboration goes inactive for a long time?' The fanon will be locked along with its subpages until the collaborators ask for unlocking. 'What if the fanon does not meet the above guidelines? The creator(s)/collaboration will be asked to reformat the fanon page in question, or it will be deleted otherwise. 'Spammer alert! We will enforce discipline on the perpetrator and everyone will be asked to try and minimize damage done by the suspect (Eg. "Protecting" other user's pages and reporting vandalized pages). '''What fanon templates are avaliable? New preset templates may be given or removed at anytime: *Template:Fanon Infobox *Template:Fanon Tank *Template:Fanon Location *Template:Fanon Character *Template:Fanon Warship *Template:Fanon Warplane *Template:Fanon Gamemode These are just the presets. We do not want to limit creativity, so we will allow users to create templates, but they must be named to where they are corrosponded into the specific fanon(s) they are supposed to be used in (Example name: Template:WOTCC_Specie) 'Create Fanon' New idea for fanon? Type the name here. If its just a single idea, put the name of the idea after the provided namespace (Fanon:Example). If the idea will have multiple, smaller ideas with it, subpages should be created (Fanon:Example/Subcontent). default=Fanon: width=50 align=left break=no buttonlabel=Create new fanon content Category:Fanon Category:Community